Nova Vita
by MasterMind13
Summary: The rebirth of the world seen through the eyes of an unseen character.


**Hey, guys, it's me again with another story to show. This one's my entry for the 9 anniversary. I thought I'd publish it early and get it out of the way. **

**This new story is told in the point of view of an unseen character. I thought I'd play around with it, and make it where the viewer has to imagine what this character looks like. So, yeah, it's up for grabs to anyone who reads it. And also, because it was a good idea to oversee.**

* * *

The first sign was the thunderclap, and then the pitter patter of rain. I dashed to the surface and found my answer: the rain.

It hadn't rained for years, the last time it rained was some time after the world stilled. After the machines collapsed, after the rest of humanity died out. I am surely the last one alive.

After the war ended, along with humanity, I found a hidden bunker in the neighboring forest, where not much of anything was left. It was camouflaged with the dry earth with plenty of leaves of scattered over the metal door. I rarely went out for fear of being spotted. The bunker had plenty of supplies, food, and water. It had a generator in good condition. When I went out, it was usually to find tools to repair a machine in the bunker. Whether it was the generator or the water heater.

Everyone knows the downfall of Chancellor Ferdinand and his army and his machines. He wanted to bring peace between the nations and other countries. Everyone else thought so. He was charismatic, eloquent, and trusting. I found it all to be a lie. Of course it was a lie! He wanted to destroy the world with humanity along with it. For his own self-absorbed arrogant ego. He wanted to be big, have followers, be worshiped like a god. Some false hold he turned out to be.

When I took refuge in the bunker, I prayed for someone to save us. Not just humanity but the world as well. Nature doesn't deserve to suffer from the torture of one selfish man's power. Whenever I went out I saw the outcome the machines caused. The soil was dry and infertile. The trees were dying from like of watering. Same went for the grass. I haven't seen any signs of living animals. No rabbit, or mouse, not even a snake. The sun was out, but even then, it did very little to help the ruined nature. The air's temperatures fluctuate and change randomly. The weather patterns fell out of balance after the war. With the atmosphere poisoned I wasn't surprised that I found the world still a bleak, barren wasteland.

By the time I reach the city I see it how I expected it. Mountains of rubble scatter the streets. The buildings were on the verge of collapsing. Vehicles were thrown haphazardly. Despite sweeping the city in ruins, the rain gave it a softer side. It let me know that things were going to change.

I spent almost the whole day wandering in the rain, just letting my worries dissipate. Whoever it was, I want to thank them. The way it was occurring, I wasn't in any hurry to search for the hero. With the rain, the plant life will be replenished, the atmosphere will be reoxygenated, and perhaps, with time, humans will return. I start to think I might not be the last. Maybe there are some others out there, hidden, waiting for the right moment. Maybe they're too afraid to come out, but they'll soon see that there's nothing to fear anymore.

Since I'm here now I start on a plan. I find a satchel and start collecting tools. Not just tools, but I also collected canned food, a lantern I found and lit. I looked inside the dilapidated buildings, hoping to find another living soul. Despite coming up short, I keep going. I'll stay until dark if I have to.

Nothing happens. I've covered a small portion of the town. I go further. I stumble upon a discovery. A small monument. It's made up of small crosses. All of them set up own a circle. It appears to be a memorial. I don't understand it. I look at the numbers on the crosses. 1. 2. 5. 6. 8. I don't know what they mean. I look around the area. Whoever mounted these miniature crosses is nowhere near. I continue on.

I feel close to giving up until I see something. It was fast, but I managed to spot it. At first, I believe I'm being tricked, but at a closer glance I see that is not the case. It's a small doll-like being. It's not just one but four them. They look like they're scavenging. Each of them is cobbled out of some fabric: one of them is tan, while the other is white; and he two of them are blue with stripes. Twins. There's something them that separated them from the machines created by the one controlled by Chancellor Ferdinand. They act and behave human. They're fascinating to observe. Something about them makes me feel safe.

I wonder who might've made them. Maybe he or she is still alive. Perhaps not. Either way, I see a future in these doll-like creatures. I glimpse a number on the tan one's back. 9. The other one, the white one, has a patch on its back, but I can see that it's a 7. Numbers aside, something has to happen.

I breathe in a quiet breath, and walk down the alleyway.

* * *

**So that's it. The ending's opened to anyone's interpretation. From here, anything can happen. I'm afraid to say this story's not going to be continued. It's fine the way it is. And yes, the unseen character is more to the fun.**

**P.S. The title means "new life" in Latin. **


End file.
